


For You... I Fight

by nerdybabe



Series: The Bastard Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybabe/pseuds/nerdybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but, for others, I can kill.” -Emilie Autumn<br/>What happened to Sonny's little sister? How did it shape the person she has become? Read and find out. Part of my Bastard Black 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You... I Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while and has actually been blocking me from updating the Bastard Black again only Sonny and her sister Regan belong to me as well as Sonny's revenge spell. Everything else belongs to JK

It was a rather humid Tuesday in June when Regan Cromwell-Townsend took her own life. Looking back her sister would find it extremely ironic that she should choose a Tuesday as their mother always said, “Everybody hates Mondays and Wednesdays. Mondays are the beginning of the work week and Wednesdays are the middle of the week but the weekend still seems far off but I hate Tuesdays for they often hold a nasty little surprise all their own.”

The 13 year old had been through a very difficult few months starting with being violently assaulted and violated in her supposedly safe boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young Ravenclaw had been on her way back from the library to the Ravenclaw dorms when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into an empty classroom. She clawed and fought as hard as she could but she wasn’t strong enough she wasn’t Sonny. She knew screaming would be of no use a simple silencing charm would insure her attacker had privacy. She pulled herself into her mind pretended it was all happening to someone else. She had passed out from the pain and awoke to find the Ravenclaw perfect, Amelia Bones, and Sonny’s sometimes boyfriend Remus standing over her before she lost consciousness again.

When she awoke again she was in the Hospital wing with her sister and mother standing by her bed. They both eyed her sadly though Sonny looked wrecked as she held her hand. She could tell that Sonny felt bad that she hadn’t been there to help her; she had been studying for her OWLs.  She detachedly told everyone what happened to her and that is was Erik Mulciber who attacked her. She decided to press charges and told her story to the Headmaster, to the aurors and to the Wizengamot. In the end Mulciber, from a “fine” pure blood family that had deep pockets, was found not guilty and Regan could barely look in the mirror. Her moods ranged from angry and violent to quiet and pensive sometimes changing so quickly that it made Sonny physically ill.

Finally with the knowledge that her parents had been fighting because of what happened and her sister only still in the house because she was afraid to leave her alone she decided to end it all. So after dinner that night where she was enganging and pleasant she told them she was taking a bath. She went into the bathroom that separated her room from Sonny’s and filled the tub. She got in and then raised her wand and preformed a cutting curse and waited for the pain to end.

After two hours Sonny was about ready to burst she banged on the bathroom door but received no answer she raised her hand and made quick work of the door only to find her little sister’s lifeless form in the bathtub with her life’s blood moving in swirls with the water.  She managed to pull Regan from the tub but it was far too late… again Sonny thought bitterly. She cried deep soul wrenching tears as she tried to spell the wounds closed and she screamed for help but it was all in vain. As she watched her sister body be removed something dark and deep bloomed in her heart.

___________________________________

It was a week after the funeral that her parents dropped the not so shocking bomb they were getting a divorce while Regan may have only noticed the signs after her attack Sonny knew that this had been brewing since Regan got her Hogwarts letter with his daughter dead Calvin Townsend had no reason to stay. She was sent to stay with the Potters while they divided property and Nora moved all of their things into the Manor. She spent that time with James trying to get her to laugh and Aunt D attempting to get her to eat but all she wanted was to be alone and wallow in her failure.

Then one night the small peace that Sonny had found with the Potters was shattered with arrival of her cousin. She hadn’t seen Sirius since the funeral and even then he looked bad but now he was half dead in what appeared to be rags with only his wand before he collapsed into Aunt D’s arms. She performed a diagnostic spell which showed that he had dehydration, malnutrition and he been subject to a great deal of dark magic. Upon seeing the list there was no doubt that Lord and Lady Black had finally pushed their oldest too far and he had pushed back but been too weaken by their abuse to do any good.  They took turns watching him and as she cradled his head in her lap she began singing the song her mother used to sing to her and Regan when they were sick, “Pack up your cares and woes, here I go singing low, Bye-bye Blackbird. Where someone waits for me, Sugar’s sweet and so is he, Bye-bye Blackbird,” he groaned as she carded her hand through the tangled mess that was his precious hair, “No one here can love and understand me, Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me. Make my bed and light the lights, I’ll arrive late tonight, Bye-bye Blackbird.” As she took in his distorted features that dark something in her heart put down roots.

___________________________________

Some weeks after Sirius arrived at what Uncle Charlus was calling the Potter Home for Wayward Teens Nora arrived to take Sonny to the Manor for the rest of the summer. Sonny settled into the room that was always hers and took out the hidden treasure that she had found in her room the night her sister died. The letter that her sister wrote apologizing for leaving her and her lucky tiger’s eye, her secret that she never shared with another living soul they all knew why she killed herself there was no point in hurting her mother more in that Regan had left a note and it was solely addressed to Sonny with mention of no one else.

As the summer dragged on Sonny devised a plan to satisfy the deep dark something in her heart. She spent the rest of the summer pouring over the book and planning to avenge her sister. She had the spell and she had a help from a semi-trust worthy Slytherin, Regulus Black. In exchange for information about his brother’s health, Regulus was going to get Mulciber into the still empty classroom where he violated Regan so Sonny could enact her plan. She wasn’t going to kill him instead she was going to make him wish for the sweet release of death just as her sister had.  She was channeling Nemesis and it would be wonderful.

______________________________________

On September 1st Sonny did her best to pretend to be normal. Her shields were on high alert one could never trust the Headmaster to not go digging around in one’s head. She didn’t let on her plans except an imperceptible nod to Regulus to let him know the plan was still on.

Some weeks into the school year something shifted with the Marauders and they were no longer speaking to Sirius. She was too lost in her own plans to find out exactly what happened only that Snape was involved and Sirius had gone too far. Sirius and her spent most meals sitting with each other neither speaking too lost in thought about making things right then it came the first of October. At lunch that day Regulus gave her the sign that he had Mulciber where she wanted him and that tonight was the night that her sister would finally be able to rest in peace for justice would finally be done.

She slipped from the dorm unnoticed by Lily and the girls as well as the Marauders. She made her way to the empty classroom and cast a disillusionment charm on herself and silencing charm on the room. Now all she had to do was wait as it turned out she didn’t have to wait that long. Mulciber entered the room without care in the world and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was expecting to find in the empty room but Sonny quickly started to play with her prey. She made little noises as the wannabe deatheater and budding psychopath started shouting who’s here. Without removing the disillusionment she shot a spell at Mulciber forcing him to sit in one of the desk present in the room and began to talk. “Do you know why you’re here in this room? I’ll tell you or do you want to guess,” she said. “I was told that someone was waiting for me,” he answered. “Someone was waiting for you- me. In this room something very bad happened to someone very important to me,” she said removing the disillusionment charm and exposing herself to the vile creature. “Are you talking about the silly little half-blood who offed herself,” his confidence growing after seeing that it was nothing more than the blood traitor who always had Potter and Black backing her up. “You’re not afraid that is a very foolish move on your part. See you wronged a Cromwell and while two wrongs will never make a right because the wrong I do to you will never equal the wrong you inflicted on my sister. The only real satisfaction I will ever find is either in absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. Your smart enough to figure out this isn’t about forgiving you,” she told him reminding herself of a Bond villain spilling her entire plan. Before he could utter another word she raised her wand and said, “Someone so inhumane, who enjoys bringing woe, the pain you caused you now will know.” His screams were music to her ears as he felt every ounce of pain he had caused her sister from the attack to the hopelessness of his acquittal to the shame and the wish for death. He felt her heartache and that of her parents. It should have been so sweet.

________________________________________

In the Gryffindor sixth year boy’s dorm things were slowly turning civil but still frosty between the four boys known as the Marauders. Remus was sitting on his bed going over the Marauders’ Map when he saw something that could only be described as not good. Sonny was in the classroom near the library where he had found her sister last year, he could still remember thinking it was Sonny’s broken form he was standing over until he saw the blue and bronze Ravenclaw crest on the robes and knew it was Regan, and she was there with Erik Mulciber. He alerted the others as they scrambled to get to Sonny before something horrible happened.

They got into the room and found Mulciber screaming and begging for death with Sonny standing passively watching as he contorted in pain. Her eyes were vacant as if someone else was in her body. He casted a _finte_ on Mulciber while Sirius quickly put him in a full body bind and then obliviated him so he lay limp on the floor. James was holding Sonny as she snapped out of the trance she was in. She felt hollow. Her revenge did nothing but leave her empty her sister was still dead and Mulciber was still free and she had done something and touched something in herself that terrified her to her very core. She began to cry like she had not since the night she found Regan. James was rocking her and muttering non-sense but she felt Remus’ eyes on her and looked up at him and uttered her first words since they arrived, “Still think you’re the monster.” Too shocked to answer they lifted her out of the room and made their way to back to Gryffindor tower all the while trying to not think about what she meant by that comment.

________________________________________

They never told anyone yet just two days later Sonny was called into the Headmaster’s office. He offered her a seat and then asked her, “Did you want to kill him?” “No, I wanted him to want to die like she did. She left me a note. She knew I was the one that would find her and it just said I am sorry. What would you have done if it was your little sister? The one you had sworn to protect,” she said unknowingly touching a raw nerve in the usually calm Albus Dumbledore. “I have seen what is down that path Miss Cromwell and it is nothing but heartache and pain. You are too good for that but since there is no one to report what happened and no evidence a spell was even cast I have no choice but to let you go,” he told her. She felt the sadness her words induced in the man and her heart hurt from them and the little light that was in his eyes seemed to dim she said, “You know from personal experience don’t you what is like to lose someone you were supposed to protect. I will be better Sir. I just got a little lost for awhile you know. Everything changes and sometimes you get lost in it.”

He nodded he knew very well what it was like to lose his way and it seemed as if the young girl in front of him was punishing herself more than anything that he could ever come up with. He was glad that she had found her way much faster than he had. “If I may be so bold what was your sister’s name,” she asked. “Ariana” he answered and unsure why he would answer such a personal question but it had been so long since he had said his sister’s name aloud. “Ariana that is a lovely name; I have been hiding in my dorm reading. I can’t face the boys yet I am just too scared about having to see the change in the way they look at me after what I did. It was supposed to help but instead I just felt empty. Back to what I was saying I have been read Kurt Vonnegut; he is a muggle writer, in his book _Slaughterhouse-Five_ he wrote, ‘everything was beautiful and nothing hurt,’ I like to think that is what death is like. I should have spent more time reading Vonnegut and less time reading spell books,” she told him sincere regret on her face. “I like to think that too. You may go Miss Cromwell or you will be late for charms. Don’t forget if you ever need to talk about what has happen my door is open to you,” he said the light returning to his eyes but he was still reflecting on what had been said and shared.

_______________________________________

Almost two years later Sonny Cromwell found herself in the Headmaster’s office again this time sandwiched between Remus and James as they joined Albus’ secret organization created to fight Voldemort, The Order of the Phoenix. That day The Order inducted most of Gryffindor’s graduating class of ‘77. As she left she noticed a familiar looking book on the Headmaster’s bookshelf- _Slaughterhouse-Five_.

It was a Tuesday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nemesis is the Greek Goddess of justice and righteous anger. The monologue about forgiveness and vindication was paraphrased from the voiceover of Revenge S1Ep1. Remus and Sonny are on their third break up. The story take place between the end of the fifth year and the beginning of sixth. Sonny is born in June and Regan in January she was in her second year when she was attacked.The song she sings to Sirius is Bye-bye Blackbird by Peggy Lee though many other artists have done versions of the song. Sirius ran away because he parents tried to get him to take the Dark Mark by using any means they deemed necessary and Regulus was the one to give him his wand so he could escape. I also feel that Dumbledore would get where Sonny was coming from having watched his own father seek revenge and then losing himself to Grindelwald which led to his sister's death.


End file.
